StevAN Universe
StevAN Universe is Steven Universe and the genderbent Ed, Edd n Eddy series combined. Its creation was inspired by the work of VampireMeerkat fans who combined her An, Ann n Anny cast with other shows; in this case LadyCHAOS97, who first published her ideas in July of 2015. Story The Ans are Homeworld gems who are tired of their below average existence and position. When they hear about a growing rebellion army on Earth and Rose Quartz having killed Pink Diamond, they decide to steal a space ship and move to Earth, where they can live a free life. But their theft doesn't go unnoticed and they're followed by a small group of gems, who then also become intrigued by the idea of living on Earth. Characters Anorthite Anorthite is the genderbent Ed. She has the appearance of a late teenager/young adult. Her kind is the janitor of the gem world, they do chores no one else wants to do. An is the odd one out, as her "gem" isn't a clean cut, but rather the raw stone. It's not clear if An qualifies as "defective" because of this, since she's still a fully functional and normal-looking anorthite, accepted by her surroundings. Though, it's stated that anorthites' extremely low position makes it hard to care. Her main colours are brown, green and orange. She wears a low-cut top, legging pants, boots, glasses and long jacket. On her face, chest and shoulders is dirt/rubble to be found. This always spawns back when reassembling her body. ---- Andorite Andorite is the genderbent Edd. Her nickname is "Addadee" (add a D), even though her name is distinguishable from An's. She has the appearance of a late teenager/young adult. She's belongs to a group of intelligent and quick-thinking gems who's kind is tasked to develop weapons and machinery other gems use to compensate for their lack of powers. Having that said, the weapon she summons from her gem is a piece of machinery she made herself; a robotic spear with an interchangeable head. Andorite is a peace-loving gem and the fact she had to make equipment for soldiers was the only downside to her job, which made leaving home world inviting to her. She enjoyed doing what she did, but not the reason. Andorite's main colour is blue, though her eyes are green. She wears a dress, has long black hair, and a giant piece of andorite crystal sitting on her head, which she manages to cover up with a laughably small headscarf. ---- Anhydrite Anhydrite is the genderbent Eddy, though also the genderbent Eddy's brother. She has the appearance of a late teenager/young adult. Her kind is focused on home/planet decoration, party planning and gem care; making them very focused on beauty and entertainment. Anhydrite enjoyed her position fine enough, but hated to have been taken for granted and not being in a leadership role. She's an undisclosed fusion of two defective anhydrites, who together form a perfect and unsuspicious unity. No one's discovered they're a fusion, even after being fused with her. Nevertheless, the two do get into arguments, as the original Anhy values friendship and develops a crush on the human Tee, while her sister likes to bully even her friends and thinks humans are inferior. Anhy is very short and uncertain of herself, so thinks to needs her other half and tolerates most of the decisions made for their body. Her sister abuses this fact alot and makes Anhydrite appear selfish, petty and money-hungry, among other things. Anhydrite is large with pink as her main colour. She has voluminous hair, blue eyes, wears a short top and legging pants. Her gem comes in the form of crystal earrings. Her wearing two is the only proof she's a fusion. ---- Nate Nate is the genderbent Nazz. He is 18 years old. He's a normal human boy who befriends the gems and gets a crush on Karibibite, even though she's tricky to interact with. ---- Karibibite Karibibite is the genderbent Kevin. She has the appearance of a late teenager/young adult. Her kind are vehicle fanatics and commonly put in front of a steering wheel or joystick. This makes them one of the more machine dependant gems, similar to Peridot, though still of a high rank. After the Ans stole her private space ship, she assembled a team of random gems that wouldn't be missed or deny her request of chasing them down. She gets a crush on the human, Nate, but has difficulty understanding the their behaviour and can't respond to his flirting the way he wants her to. ---- Richterite Richterite is the genderbent Rolf. She has the appearance of a late teenager/young adult. Her kind is talented at caring for and growing developing gems, but as a side effect possess a large amount of strength and a random set of powers/weapons. She's one of the warriors Karibibite brought along to Earth. Richterite has a basic intellect and is difficult to teach new ideas to. She only knows that for which she was made for, yet shows curiosity for the customs of other gems and the human race. She's tall and her main colour is blue. She has long hair and wears a suit that resembling overalls. Her gem is located on the right side of her chest. ---- Jelly Opal Jelly Opal is the genderbent Jimmy. She has the appearance of a preteen. She's a corrupted gem who managed to control it. This means she's able to transform into a beast whenever needed or in case she loses her temper. Still, she knows that it's not something to show off to other gems and it's supposed to stay a secret. She has a crush on Sam and gets jealous whenever someone gets his full attention. Because she's corrupted, there are many things she's not able to tell or teach him, like fusion, which urges Sam to look up Andorite for all of his questions. Jelly feels threatened by her, but tries to keep her sweet act going. ---- Sam Sam is the genderbent Sarah and a gem-human hybrid, similar to Steven. He is 12 years old. His mother was an anorthite who long ago joined the Rose Quartz rebellion. As one of the few survivors, she decided to leave her past behind and start a live with a human boy. Their relationship lasted many years, but after he'd become visibly older, she wanted to complete their Earthly relationship and have a child with him, before the chance was no longer there. The birth of Sam meant her death, which neither or she or his father knew would happen. Sam grew up knowing nothing about the gem race, his mother had shared little with his father. In order to blend in with his surroundings, he brushed his hair over it, but he didn't feel comfortable hanging out with anybody. Not until the Ans reached Earth and Anorthite recognized the stone in his head, did he get to learn more about himself and he found a friend in one of the gems. He reluctantly accepts Anorthite as his "half-sister", Andorite is considered his unofficial teacher and crush, and Jelly Opal his best friend, if only because they appear the same age. ---- Jet Jet is the genderbent Jonny. She has the appearance of a late teenager/young adult. Her position within the gem community is unknown. She was taken along with Karibibite to capture the Ans, which she accepted, implying she does know how to fight. Her main colour is black and grey, though she has a normal plank of wood as her right hand, which is considered to be her weapon. When people get hit by it, they enter a moment of insanity/schizophrenia, disorienting them. ---- Tee Kanker Tee is the genderbent Lee. He is 19 years old. Tee gets an immediate crush on Anhydrite upon seeing her for the first time. Anhy believes no human is worth her time, with exception of Nate, though grows to like Tee's attention. Like in the An, Ann n Anny series, he shows up to console her and dance at her first "human dance party". Anhy wishes to have a future with him, but as a fusion, her other half is causing her trouble and won't allow her to be nice to him. ---- Larie Kanker Larie is the genderbent Marie. He is 18 years old. Larie gets an immediate crush on Andorite upon seeing her for the first time. He has trouble swooning her, as she's fact-driven and believes humans and gems are not the same species, thus cannot harbour feelings of adoration for each other. When he discovers she's fused with Sam and later understands from her explanation it's a way of forming a trusting union, he wants to do the same with her, despite being told it's impossible. ---- Jay Kanker Jay is the genderbent May. He is 17 years old. Jay gets an immediate crush on Anorthite upon seeing her for the first time. His crushing hugs scare An, as she's already a flawed gem that consists out of multiple pieces spread around her body. Even though she's the sturdiest out of everyone, Jay makes her nervous. His aggressive, clumsy portrayal of affection is difficult to comprehend for her, and she often believes the Kanker brothers are out to shatter her and her friends. Fusion characters Andalusite Andalusite is the fusion of Anorthite (An) and Andorite (Ann). She possessed And's intelligence and An's excitement, making the fusion cheerful, agile and quick-thinking. Her base colours are green and brown. Out of the An fusions, she's the smallest. And's multifunctional spear has transformed itself into a stick, which Andalusite can draw anything with in soft surfaces and have it become a reality. These creations take on the look of the surface used and disappear when the fusion ends. ---- Andalusite 2.0 Andalusite 2.0 is the fusion of Sam and Andorite (Ann). After learning about fusion and seeing the Ans do it, Sam convinced his crush to teach him how it works. Andalusite is smart and charming, though has a snarky sense of humor that can be patronizing. The fusion looks and sounds entirely male. His base colour is a brownish orange. His weapon is a long stick engulfed with fire, able to switch between red and blue flames. ---- Andesine Andesine is the fusion of Anorthite (An) and Anhydrite (Anny). She is extremely loud and bad at planning ahead, though her tremendous strength and defense make planning ahead rarely needed. Her base colours are pink and orange. Andesine is nearly unbreakable and the biggest out of the An fusions. She can move and melt sand; from creating great sandstorms to spawning thick glass barriers or small bullets. ---- Andara Andara is the fusion of Andorite (Ann) and Anhydrite (Anny). She's clever and always keeps her cool, but radiates an air of self-importance. She is especially judgemental of humans and weaker gems, and prefers to do everything by herself. While this is the case, she keeps others out of harm's way by insisting to be the saviour. Her base colours are blue and purple. Her weapon is a scepter holding a ball of light. This ball can change itself into any element and fire an attack based on it. ---- Angelite Angelite is the fusion of all three Ans. She appears to have their best traits and thus forms a perfect unity, despite the girls being flawed and very different from each other when separate. Angelite is patient, wise, and loves all living creatures. She's rather intimidating, still, and surprisingly flirty towards the Kanker brothers. Her base colours are blue and brown. Angelite can mold and combine any landscape and object to her will by using her hands, as long they fit within the rules of nature. This entails that she could create mountains, seas, assemble cars, houses, or bring fossils back to life. She can also shoot "whips of white light" from her fingers, which is a faster and more direct way of fighting. ---- Samie Samie is the fusion of Sam and Larie. When Sam and Larie were unable to get an answer out of Andorite on who she fancied more, not willing to believe she has no crush on either, they painstakingly decided to bury the hatchet and fuse in order to remove the pressure of choice. As Larie is older and Sam a half-gem who will outlive any human, they think to benefit from each other's pros and form the perfect unity for Andorite to swoon over. In a way, they succeeded, as Andorite was amazed by their ability to fuse, despite being humans and greatly disliking each other. She wishes to study them in this form and they occasionally help her with that. Samie is very clearly 2 people in one body, as Sam and Larie are too different to every form a unity. He often fights with himself and it's not hard to point out who is talking at what time. Still, their crush on Andorite is what keeps the fusion intact. Samie is a large and muscular man with luscious orange hair, but blue bangs. Trivia * While they exist on the same planet and in the same timeline as the original Steven Universe cast, they don't meet or keep themselves busy with the war anymore. Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Series